This invention relates to a fuel tank valve apparatus and particularly, to a fuel tank valve apparatus that is suitable for use with a fuel tank constructed of a polymeric material. Most particularly, this invention relates to a valve apparatus that is welded to a fuel tank to mount the valve assembly in a fixed position in an aperture formed in the fuel tank.
Mounting assemblies that are used to mount a venting valve assembly in a top wall of a fuel tank are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,189 to Harris, which is incorporated herein by reference.
According to the present invention, a fuel tank valve apparatus is provided that includes a valve assembly that has a housing with a body portion, a flange coupled to the body portion, and a retainer block extending from the body portion spaced-apart from the flange and a valve positioned to lie in the housing. The fuel tank valve apparatus also includes a retainer adapted to be coupled to an exterior surface of the fuel tank. The retainer includes a body portion that defines a passageway sized to receive the body portion of the housing therein and a seat formed integrally with the body portion of the retainer and extending into the passageway. The flange and the retainer block cooperate with the seat to couple the valve assembly and retainer together.
In preferred embodiments, the seat is fixed in a stationary position within the passageway. In addition, the retainer blocks are formed to flex radically inwardly away from the body portion of the retainer upon engaging the seat during insertion of the valve assembly downward through the passageway formed in the body portion of the retainer and the aperture formed in the fuel tank wall.
During insertion of the valve assembly into the fuel tank through the passageway formed in the body portion of the retainer and the aperture formed in the fuel tank wall (after welding the retainer in its mounted position on the fuel tank wall surrounding the aperture formed in the fuel tank wall), the flexible retainer blocks are cammed "out of the way" by the seat to allow the valve assembly to be moved through the passageway formed in the body portion of the retainer to position the annular mounting flange near an axially outer face of the seat of the welded retainer. At this point, the flexed retainer blocks "snap back" to their original positions and engage against an axially inner face of the seat to retain the valve assembly in a mounted position in the retainer that is welded to the fuel tank.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.